pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Q
Please leave all Q&A questions (or comments) here! It makes things easyer to remember what I have :D I've got some for some people Irving: Do you stalk Phineas and Ferb? (Gurgy) I've got more. Stacy: I love you. What is your reaction to that? Albert: Why are you so awesome? (Gurgy) Albert: If you had to choose between dating Jenny or Mandy, who would you choose? (IrvingFan2) Why am I (and IF2) the only person asking questions? Jenny: Why did you run out crying? Do you love Albert? Irving: Can you go the rest of this Q & A without out obsessing over the boys? Hi I have a question for your Q&A why is your name team doof Why is irving in the room Do you mind if I tell all my friends about you Can one of my characters come in the room Firesidegirl10 How did you feel about you name being mentioned in SBTY? Irving: How did you get obsessed with the boys in the first place? Candace: How do you feel about Blackspiderman? Could you bring Blackspiderman in here, so Candace can deal with him? Here are my questions: 1. Do you think there will be any more kissing scenes in the show? 2. Do you think Phineas should just kiss Isabella already? P&I4EVAH! 22:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yay you answered my questions I will ask more and alice I did ask Can I tell all my friends about you do you speak any other languages Do you watch twilight If there were 2 roads with irving and alice with them on different roads witch would you chose ( translation whitch is better alice or irving) If one of my characters were in it can Cheer be in it If you could be one of these whitch would you be blind or mute Firesidegirl10 I will ask more questions 1. This one is for Irving, so maybe you could ask him. Irving, why do you act like your stalking Phineas and Ferb? 2. Who else is going to be on your Q&A? 3. Will Stacy and Coltrane ever kiss? P&I4EVAH! 22:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 1. Is Stacy your favorite character? If not, who is? 2. Irving, do you like Isabella? 3. Albert, why do you bully Irving? P&I4EVAH! 23:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 1. When will the break end? 2. Albert, do you have a God-complex? 1. Irving, why do you like Isabella so much? 2. Albert, who do you like? 3. Carl, would you date Stacy if you could? Albert, do you like Candace? Irving, how did you get into Phineas' house in "Hide and Seek" with nobody seeing you? Isabella, what do you think your best song was? P&I4EVAH! 23:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Albert, your not the truth detector, so why do you think you are? And, who wan ts to appear in my QA Why are there so many comercials will any one else come Do you like pancakes or waffles better would you like to breathe underwater I would All of these question are for everyone firesidegirl10 Irving: Since you seem to like Candace, how do you feel about Candace and Jeremy getting together? Candace: What is your opinion of Irving, and Albert? Why doesn't anyone ever ask Q's for Gurgy style? 1. Can I put your character (Alice "Misty" O) inside one of my stories? 2. Albert, will you ever be nice? 3. What was your favorite episode? 4. Stacy, how come you don't appear much in the show? 1. Stacy, what did Albert say? 2. Would you like to be in one of my episodes? P&I4EVAH! 17:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) 1. Stacy, is Ginger your sister? P&I4EVAH! 19:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) 1. Is your Q&A an abandoned page now? 2. Stacy, what are your favorite P&F songs? Whats your favorite color whats your favorite place in danville when is my character coming in why is albert there Firesidegirl10 all of these question are for your Q&A Me gots some! It could be a 20 question special! *1 .(@ Alice)What do you think of the book "Grapes of Wrath"? And please write a 200 letter esay to suport your opinion *2 .(@ TD) Is the town's name Danvile, or the Tri-State Area? *3 .(@ Carl) Do you injoy being unpayed? *4 .(@ Stacy) If you could eliminate one colour from the world, what would it be? *5 .(@ Isabella) Do you know if there are Fireside Boys? *6 .(@ Isabella) What school do you and Phineas go to? *7 .(@ Irving) Why do you think Ducky Momo is lame? *8 .(@Albert) Boxers or breifs? *9 .(@ TD) Do you have any plans for your future? *10.(@ Isabella) Pick up a book. Open it to page 89. What does the first sentence say? *11.(@ Alice) Have you cheated on a test? *12.(@Albert) Have you lied to get out of school? *13.(@Irving) Have you plagiarized (Copyed strait from book/ internet) part or all of a paper? *14.(@ TD) Have you received detention? *15.(@ Stacy) Have you ever been suspended? *16.(@ Carl) Have you ever told a dirty joke? *17.(@ Albert) Is there anything pink within 10 feet of you? *18.(@ Alice) Who is the biggest gossiper you know? *19.(@ Isabella) Have you ever eaten a crayon? *20.(@ Albert) What's the most embaresing thing that ever happened to you?. YAY! That's it.(Refer Monty Syrup as the person who send these questions, K?) Kaky k 64 @Candace: How does it feel to have something in common with your enemy?P&I4EVAH! 01:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL!!!!!!!! MORE! MORE! Kaky k 64 Candace: Why do you want to bust the boys? Stacy: Who is your favorite singer? TD: Who is your favorite movie character? Isabella, Stacy, TD, and Candace (basically all the girls): If you could date any male anime character, who would it be? All the boys: If you could date any anime girl, who would it be? Phineas: Do you WANT to kiss Isabella? (If Phineas isn't there, disregard this one. If he is, ask him.) P&I4EVAH! 07:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Wakko asks questions, too! 1: Favorite sport to play? 2: Favorite color? 3: Favorite show (other than P&F)? Helloooo Nurse! 21:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Albert, where did you get your Ninja skillz? (Gurgy) =Questions= Everyone: Are you excited for the new episodes?P&I4EVAH! 01:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Candace: How do you feel about kissing Jeremy in "Summer Belongs to You"?P&I4EVAH! 21:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Questions Candace: What's your favorite P&F song? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 23:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) TD: Are you still doing this? Isabella: What is your favorite P&F Song? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Isabella: How come you're not answering any of the questions? Is This Still Going? If this is still going, these are my questions. #What are your favorite shippings in P&F? #Who are your enemies? That's all :) Tpffan5196 (talk) 15:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Questions Isabella: Where did that "Izzy's Got the Frizzies" song come from? Is that how you "wash" your hair? By whipping it back and forth? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 00:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC)